


Ablaze With Green Fire

by SkywalkingOnSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Angst, Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Death, Depressed Remus Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Not Really Severus is sad too., Reader and Remus are a couple, Remus Lupin Dies, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Will Give Him One, The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkingOnSunshine/pseuds/SkywalkingOnSunshine
Summary: During the fight of the Department of Mysteries, things go awry and Remus is put into place for a well-aimed Killing Curse. And with the green light barreling for his back, he was going to get killed by it.Until he wasn't.but he wishes he had.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Ablaze With Green Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Reader and Remus are in a serious, established relationship

You had been in your office at Hogwarts when you had gotten the urgent Patronus from Albus, His level voice echoing through your empty classroom, requesting your presence at Grimmauld. Mere minutes later you were taking long strides down the path to the entrance of the castle ground, disapparating the moment you stepped outside the wards. Climbing the steps of the hideout and sliding into the dining room where Molly had been desperately begging Albus to go (to which he quickly refused), a quick briefing later and you were at the Department Of Mysteries, exchanging curses with Lucius Malfoy. 

In all honestly, everything had been fine, after the Order had swooped in the fight seemed almost unfair. Lucius seemed dead on his feet, swaying and slurring his spells as he tried to stumble away from you. And you were still going strong, your magic singing with the excitement of the fight, adrenaline rushed through your veins, pushing your heart to its very limit. a quick glance around showed no one was in immediate danger, Tonks was dueling a nameless Death-Eater, Remus dueling Fenrir Greyback, Kingsley and Antonin Dolohov, Sirius and Harry against Bellatrix LeStrange, And the rest dueling with masked Death-Eaters. Everyone seemed to be in control of their battle. Until a stray Bombarda sent both Kingsley and Remus flying, Kingsley into the mote surrounding the Veil, and Remus falling into Harry, who fell into Sirius who fell down the stairs with Harry in tow, leaving Remus halfway down the steps, discombobulated and trying to catch his bearing as he forces himself to stand again.

Dolohov and Greyback had disapparated, taking the first chance they could get to leave to save their own hides and to go kiss the robes of a noseless bastard, while their...coworkers continued to fight for their freedom and lives. The bang had caught a few different people's attention, such as Alastor Moody and Bellatrix LeStrange, whose eyes were alight with evil intent.

You never were one to underestimate someone, especially not Bellatrix LeStrange. So you sent a final Stupefy at Lucius and started toward Remus, Harry, and Sirius, making it halfway before Bellatrix uttered the most disgusting curse to ever be created.

Your heart might've stopped but your feet hadn't, and as the green light lit from her wand and hurled towards Remus, your legs couldn't seem to of ever been faster. No shield could stop the Killing-Curse, and Remus was totally oblivious to the death literally licking at his back, so you took a few more steps, allowed your adrenaline to guide you, and took the curse head-on. it dissipating on your chest and sinking into your nerves and stopping your heart, shutting down every organ, leaving you to feel numbness seep from your breasts to the tips of your toes to your head, where everything felt slow and tired, exhaustion hit you like never before, and you hit the ground, finally giving in to the beckoning to the curse.

To you, it was peaceful, painless, and almost relaxing.

To Remus, it was a crumbling body, Dull eyes, and a broken heart like the world had never felt.

Bellatrix skipped away, laughing over her victory as she stepped through the flames of the Floo, unhindered by anyone.  
The rest of the Death-Eaters were either knocked out cold or fleeing with Bellatrix, near trembling with their failure they'd have to bring before their Lord.

Moony had been the first to really move, his prosthetic clanging on the floor, as he gabs your body and hefts it over his shoulder, pushing Remus roughly towards the floo, so they could escape before the Aurors got here and started asking questions. after stepping into the Foyer of Grimmauld, he deposits your body onto the floor, and tosses his own dragonhide Auror coat over your body, being sure to cover your face. Mere moments after he covered you, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, And Severus Snape hurried into the room and halted at the sight of the corpse sitting on the floor, Molly breaking out into tears and rushing to greet the rest of the order members, with teary hugs and kisses for all as she wails about her fear of losing them, and condolences to Remus, who stepped through the floo last supported by Sirius and Kingsley. The moment he stepped through the fire he slammed himself to his knees and crawled to you, his hands grappling at the coat and tearing it off your face and he cradles your head between his hands, tears streaming from his eyes as his body wracks with a sob, loud wails leaving his lips in stuttered breaths as Molly ushers the children from the room and closes the door, to leave the adults to mourn.

Sirius had dropped down next to Remus and grappled onto his best friend's body, Tightening his arms around his Middle, his own tears streaming from his eyes, and he cries out apologies to his closest friend. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Severus standing to the side with their eyes diverted, all misty-eyed. (even Severus, and he wouldn't even deny it when Albus brought it up a few months later) Albus placing his hand onto Remus's back and bowing his head, his own eyes overflowing with tears, shaking his head in his own form of disbelief.

And Remus cries, and cries, and screams, and sobs, and Shrieks your name in a desperate plea, like if he yells loud enough it will beckon you from the beyond and return the warmth to your body. but it won't work, it never works, its been tried thousands of times, in hundreds of wars, between someone losing their love to the battle. and Remus screams in anger because this has happened before and your nothing new, just another casualty to be forgotten after the battle, and he screams some more just to scream, until his voice breaks and he tastes his own blood from his torn throat, screaming louder when Sirius tries to shush his desperate roars or pain. He just keeps screaming until his lungs feel too light, and his eyelids flutter and his breathing is nonexistent, and he collapses next to your body, unconscious.

They bury you back behind Hogwarts, away from prying eyes. placate the students, and tiptoe around your lover as he seems to sink deeper and deeper into despair, even weeks later, when his voice remains raw and broken, and his cheeks tear-stained.

And when he dies 3 years later at the Battle of Hogwarts. Body sliced with Sectumsempra, blood cold, and drying, he's buried right next to you. and that's that.


End file.
